


Dzieci, okna i romanse.

by bluewidow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by się stało, gdyby zatrudnić Natashę jako opiekunkę do dziecka? Na ten pomysł wpada Clint i... rozpoczyna falę zmian w życiu agentki Romanov<br/>*możliwe malutkie spoilery do AoU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzieci, okna i romanse.

Potrzebował odpoczynku.  
Clint pierwszy raz od dawna potrzebował wyjazdu, odcięcia się od pracy i wszystkich osób, z którymi przebywał na co dzień. W końcu ile mógł słuchać Natashy i jej narzekań na wszystko, co możliwe. Nawet na to, że przez przypadek mlasnął podczas posiłku, gdy ona studiowała akta sprawy, która została jej zlecona.  
Oczywiście mógł się zabarykadować na dzień, dwa w swoim pokoju czy też strzelnicy do której i tak mało kto wchodził, ale nie takiego odpoczynku oczekiwał. Chciał po prostu wrócić do domu, wyłączyć telefon i być nieosiągalny dla każdego. Byłoby to idealne rozwiązanie, bo nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz przebywał sam na sam z Laurą, gdyby nie to, że do Mickeya musieli wstawać dwa razy w nocy, a całe dnie były podpasowane pod dziecko. To nie było tak, że nie kochał swojego półrocznego synka, bo dla niego gotów był poświęcić swoje życie, ale chciał pobyć w końcu tylko ze swoją żoną.  
Zbliżała im się rocznica, a romantyczna kolacja i wypad gdzieś z dala od cywilizacji byłby jak znalazł.  
Na samą myśl o sposobie jak poznał się z Laurą, szeroko się uśmiechnął. Spotkanie jak na niego było całkiem normalne – spadł z dachu prosto na jej samochód. Była tak przerażona, że zamiast zawieźć go do szpitala, zabrała go do siebie, gdzie robiła za osobistą pielęgniarkę. Nie pytała o nic, trwali w idylli, aż po miesiącu się jej oświadczył, mówiąc o wszystkim, co było związane z jego personą. Najpiękniejsze dla Clinta jednak było to, że na jej twarzy nie widział przerażenia, gdy opowiadał czym zajmuje się i chyba to utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że się zakochał.  
Przekonywanie Laury, że zostawienie dziecka na dwa tygodnie trwało dłużej niż zapewnianie, że między nim a Natashą jest tylko praca. To chyba każdy wiedział. Rosjanka prędzej wydłubałaby mu oczy niż umówiła się z nim na randkę, twierdząc, że nie łączy pracy z przyjemnością. Oczywiście nie twierdził, że nie przeszło mu do głowy, by ją gdzieś zaprosić, ale tuż po tym sprzedała mu sierpowego i jakoś mu tu przeszło. Na szczęście, bo teraz liczyła się tylko Laura.  
Ostatecznie się zgodziła, ale tu pojawił się kolejny problem. Próbując namówić Natashę, by została opiekunką Mickeya kosztowało go ból głowy, podbite oko i całą kolekcję epitetów wypowiadanych po rosyjsku, których za żadne skarby nie umiał zrozumieć i z czego naprawdę się cieszył, bo najprawdopodbniej skończyłby z traumą i pewnie niechęcią do tego pięknego języka.  
No ale nie mógłby nazwać się Clintem Bartonem, gdyby ostatecznie nie namówił Natashy do współpracy, chociaż nie miał pojęcia czy to czasem nie było związane z tym, że miała go dosyć. Nic jednak się nie odzywał, by ta czasem nie zmieniła zdania, a wtedy romantyczny wyjazd z Laurą szlag trafiłby. Mimo to wciąż się obawiał, że w ostatniej chwili przyjdzie mu zabierać na pokład awionetki syna, dlatego jak tylko wbili się w powietrze poczuł coś na kształt ulgi, puszczając mimo uszu pytania Laury, czy Natasha podoła temu zadaniu. Potwierdził, by nie martwić swej ukochanej, poza tym – wierzył, że Rosjanka da radę nie zabić czy też zgubić jego pierworodnego.

Innego zdania była Natasha. Jeszcze zanim dojechała do domu ze śpiącym w foteliku Mickeyem zdążyła co najmniej dziesięć razy stwierdzić, że zanim zamorduje Clinta za ten durnowaty pomysł wsadzi mu kołczan tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi, a wyjmie ustami. Była do tego zdolna, a Hawkeye powinien doskonale o tym wiedzieć.  
\- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, co Mały? – spytała, kierując swój wzrok z drogi na chłopczyka, który nawet się nie poruszył, śpiąc w najlepsze.  
Wchodząc do domu, prawie potknęła się o schodek, najzwyczajniej nie zauważając go, będąc zaczytaną w zeszycie od Laury. Dopiero studiując lekturę grubszą niż jej własne akta, doszła do wniosku, że nie da sobie rady sama.  
Ona nawet nie umiała przygotować mleka, by dać dziecku! Pierwsza próba skończyła się tak, że poparzyła sobie rękę, tworząc coś co nawet konsystencją nie przypominało tego, co brzdące jeść powinny.  
Miara się przebrała, a cierpliwość się skończyła, gdy po jej mieszkaniu rozniósł się niewyobrażalny odór, który spowodował, że musiała pootwierać wszystkie okna oraz wylać cały flakon perfum, by dało się normalnie egzystować.

Miała taką ochotę zadzwonić do Clinta, by spieprzał i zabierał swego syna gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale rosyjska duma jej na to nie pozwoliła. Przecież nie mogła pokazać, że zajmowanie się dzieckiem przez tydzień stanowi dla niej aż taki problem! Zamiast telefonu do Hawkeye’a, który zapewne doprowadziłby Laurę do zawału, wykręciła numer do jedynej osoby, która według niej byłaby w stanie jej pomóc.  
Oczywiście Pepper odebrała po drugim sygnale, ale rozmowa z nią sprawiła, że Natasha od razu się rozłączyła, nie chcąc byś świadkiem – nawet telefonicznym – jej zbliżenia ze Starkiem. Wizja Iron Mana w intymnym spotkaniu z Potts sprawiła, że Natasha od razu poszła do barku po kieliszek czystej wódki, by tylko nie doprowadzić siebie do jakiejś choroby psychicznej.

Rogersa miała ochotę udusić własnymi rękoma, nie patrząc na to, czy był od niej silniejszy. W porównaniu z Potts, ten nawet nie raczył odebrać telefonu, co oznaczało, że w końcu umówił się z Sharon albo leży gdzieś nieprzytomny po kolejnym spotkaniu z Bucky’m. A pielucha Mickey’a wciąż była pełna i nieprzyjemnie pachniała, o czym się przekonała, gdy tylko zbliżyła się do dziecka, które śmiało się w najlepsze.  
Clint, zginiesz śmiercią tragiczną! –przemknęło jej się przez myśl, gdy będąc naprawdę sfrustrowaną wybierała numer osoby, która od dziecka chyba według wszystkich powinna trzymać się z daleka.  
Bruce, bo do niego zadzwoniła, jak na prawdziwego przyjaciela przystało nie odebrał, a Natasha poczuła się chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu odtrąconą i niechcianą przez nikogo.  
Rzuciła telefon w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, a następnie podeszła do małego Bartona. Mickey nie spuszczał z niej tych swoich błękitnych oczu, co sprawiło, że odruchowo uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Ciotka widziała już wielu przystojnych facetów nago, ale ty będziesz jej pierwszym tak małym, więc się nie śmiej ze mnie, dobrze? – spytała, marszcząc przy tym nos, co najwyraźniej sposobało się dziecku, bo mimo pełnej pieluchy uśmiechnęło się szeroko – No to zaczynamy i żadnych numerów, bo cię załaskoczę albo zjem.  
Wzięła głęboki wdech, póki powietrze wydawało się w miarę czyste i zgodnie z kartką od Laury, którą położyła w widocznym miejscu rozpięła pieluchę i od razu ją zwinęła, starając się nawet nie patrzeć na jej zawartość. Odłożyła ją na bok czym prędzej, postępując zgodnie z instrukcjami od Bartonowej.  
Reszta dnia minęła jej spokojnie, przewinięty, nakarmiony i umyty Mickey od razu zasnął, a Natasha mogła w końcu wrócić do studiowania reszty notatek zostawionych przez Laurę. Od razu doszła do wniosku, że kobieta mogłaby pisać raporty za nią i Clinta, szczegółowo opisując każdy krok, który zrobili. To było aż dziwne, że Fury jeszcze nie zwerbował jej do pracy w SHIELD...  
Akurat zamykała drzwi od swojej sypialni, gdzie położyła śpiące dziecko, gdy po mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Zaklnęła po rosyjsku pod nosem z obawy, że mały Barton mógłby się obudzić. Odruchowo zerknęła na swoje łóżko i od razu kamień spadł jej z serca, widząc, że nawet się nie poruszył.  
Nie chcąc, by jej gość ponownie zadzwonił, niemalże biegnąc podeszła do drzwi. Nawet nie trudziła się zerknięciem przez wizjer czy też naszykowaniem broni, tylko od razu otworzyła drzwi, stając twarzą w twarz z...  
\- Bruce? – spytała, całkowicie nie spodziewając się wizyty kolegi z drużyny, tylko raczej stęsknionej za synem Laury i niezbyt zadowolonego z tego faktu Clinta. No ale skoro przyszedł, nie zamierzała zamykać przed nim drzwi, tylko otworzyła je szerzej, wpuszczając go do środka – Jeśli zamierzasz wyciągnąć mnie na jakąś tajną akcję to niestety muszę cię zawieść. Mam towarzystwo na tę noc.  
\- Dzwoniłaś i... nie przeszkadzam? Jak coś to pójdę – Bruce uśmiechnął się, choć Natashy zdawało się, że przypominało to bardziej jak grymas po zjedzeniu cytryny aniżeli uśmiech.  
Natasha jakby odruchowo uniosła rękę do góry, lekko się klepiąc w czoło, co stanowiło komentarz na zachowanie Bannera. Od razu pokręciła przecząco rudą czupryną, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.  
\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Miałam randkę z Kubusiem Puchatkiem i całą gromadą ze Stumilowego Lasu, a potem dołączył Czarodziej z Krainy Oz – zachowanie powagi, widząc minę Bruce’a, który patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę, nie wyszło jej. Najprawdopodobobniej to nie polepszyło mniemania Bannera o niej przez to, co dziwne, poczuła nagłą potrzebę wytłumaczenia się ze swoich słów – Barton zostawił mi syna na tydzień, a Mickey bez bajek nie zaśnie.  
\- A już myślałem, że potrzebujesz psychiatry, wtedy to ja bym cię zawiódł. Ostatni raz, jak nim byłem, zasnąłem po pięciu minutach – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało tak, jakby chciał przez to przeprosić tego, którego przyszło mu wysłuchiwać.

Natasha w pewnym momencie straciła rachubę czasu i całkowicie zapomniała o tym, że za ścianą spało małe dziecko. Pogrążona w rozmowie z Bruce’m, pierwszy raz od dawna czuła się nie jak zawodowa zabójczyni tylko jak zwykła kobieta, która znalazła bratnią duszę – a to ją przerażało.

**Author's Note:**

> Teoretycznie powstało to dla mojej Stefci, ale ostatecznie niezbyt się to jej spodobało ze względu na pairing z Clintem. Nie mniej jednak - uwielbiam Cię. Bety niestety brak


End file.
